Multiple I Love You's
by Sweet Layla-chan
Summary: Shizuo is working in a hospital where he has to take care of Izaya, a 17 year old who has multiple personalities. Sad, happy, angry, arrogant, can Shizuo learn to love them all? Izaya's game, will it pull them apart, or bring them closer together? Shizaya rated T, but might go up later *there will be fluff
1. Nice to meet you?

**A/N: Izaya's eyes change colors**

**Crimson: Izaya**

**Pink: Psyche**

**Blood red: Roppi**

**Gold: Hibiya**

I never once expected to fall in love with him. It's... Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back, back to when this all began.

**Shizuo POV**

Sighing I step into the hospital for my first day of work. Why am I here? My friend Tom told me that I should help other people so I took this job just to get him to shut up. This hospital is for people who have mental as well as physical problems.

"Hello!", said a loud and slightly obnoxiously happy voice. I turn around and see a lanky, brown haired man in a white lab coat waering the ugliest glasses I've ever seen.

"I'm Shinra. I take it you're our new employee.", he said happily.

"Ya, I'm Shizuo.", I reply cooly.

"Now that we're aquatinted, I'll tell about your job. You will have your own client, no sharing or anything like that. They will also be your _permanent_ client. You must must help them to the best of your abilities. Some have been here for a very long time while others for only a few days. You must by kind to them and speak softly. If you need anything, keep this walkie- talkie on you.", Shinra said handing me the device.

"Hmmm... am I forgetting something? Oh! One last thing, we never, ever use violence on our clients.", he said seriously.

I nod my head and Shinra smiles. "Now, let's see who you have.", Shinra says as he leafs through the paper on his clipboard.

"You have... Izaya Orihara.", he announces brightly.

"What's he like?", I asked curiously.

"Well, Izaya has a mental problem. He has mulitiple personalites. The first, is himself. He is sad and depressed. When you try to get too close to him, he barricades himself using one of his other personalities. The second is Psyche. He is friendly and energetic. You can ask him almost anything. He is also the only one who is allowed out of the room. The third is Roppi. He is cuel and mean. He likes to get in fights and take his anger out on other people. He's very dangerous and is in constant lockdown. The last is Hibiya. He is in a word "princely". He is arrogant and controlling. He become easily offended and also has temper. Do not get in his way. Well, that's about it.", Shinra said.

"Wow...", I say flabbergasted. (yes, that's a word)

This Izaya guy has some serious issues. I wonder how long he's been here for.

"Let's get you ready!", Shinra says excitedly.

As I walk down the hall, I look for room 54 (which is Izaya's birthday march 4). I stop at the door and take out the pass that Shinra gave me that will unlock Izaya's door. He gave me the pass, but no way am I wearing a lab coat. I slide the pass into the scanner and wait for the door to open. I look around and see cameras too. This is some intense security.

When the door opens I step cautiously inside. I suck in a quick breath. In front of me lays a sleeping young man. He has beautiful raven hair and long, dark eyelashes that contrast against his pale, flawless skin. He starts to move as he wakes up.

I walk a little closer to him but stop when his eyes open. They are incredible. They look like two shining crimson orbs. Although, they look sorta sad and dark.

"Who are you?", his beautiful voice asked.

"I-I'm Shizuo, your new... caretaker ", so much for being smooth.

"Shut up!", I hear Izaya yell. I turn around puzzled. Is he talking to me?

Izaya curls up and cover his ears. "Shut up Roppi", he whispers. "He might be different."

"Ummm...", I say awkwardly.

He turns his head towards me. I look into his eyes and gasp. His eyes are turning from crimson to blood red.

"My name is Roppi and I suggest that you get the fuck out of here."

**Izaya's POV**

I'm Izaya. I'm 17 years old. I've lived in this hospital since I was 6. I've had over 20 people look after me, they are all gone now. My life is ruined. I have no parents. I watched my best friend die. I killed my pet cat. I am all alone.

Wait, that isn't true. I have three other friends, Psyche, Roppi and Hibiya. They aren't normal friend though. No, they are in my head. Always talking, always acting, alway there. I learned that with them, I can persevere whatever I have left of myself and bury it deep within me.

I wonder who has to look after me now. Hmmm... who would like to drive them off?

_Let me! crys Psyche._

_Shut up Psyche, there's no way in hell you're doing it. Roppi says coldly._

_I shall do it then you incompetent peasents. Hibiya says arrogantly._

_Don't fight! Remember what happened last time? I passed out! I say paranoid at them._

_Sorry. they say._

_Whatever, how about we make this a game to see who will make him leave? The winner is the one that drives them over the edge. _

_Yes! they cry._

_Good, now we'll discuss this some more later. I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. I say. _

I curl up on the couch and fall asleep.

When I wake up I see a figure standing by me. I look up and see a handsome face. He is tall and muscular with dyed blonde hair and honey colored eyes.

"Who are you?", I ask curiously.

"I-I'm Shizuo, your new... caretaker ", he stutters.

Why did he stutter? Does he fear me?

_He should, after all, we are the superior ones. He's probably like all the other ones. Roppi says in disgust. _

"Shut up", I cry, forgetting Shizuo's there.

_Face it, you know I'm right. Better get rid of him now then later._

"Shut up Roppi. He might be different."

_I doubt that. Now let me take over, I want to meet our new "guest"._

I think Shizuo says something but I cant hear it because my mind is being "pushed out" by Roppi. I feel my eyes close as Roppi's open.

Let the game begin.

**I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review.**


	2. Scary Introductions

**Me: I really had no idea what to write. I winged it, might change it later. I hope you like it. **

**Izaya: Of course the will. **

**Me: Eh, I don't know. **

**Izaya: Have confidence. **

**Me: Wait, you're Psyche aren't you!**

**Psyche: How'd ya know?!**

**Me: Izaya's not _that_ nice.**

**Izaya: ... *depressed* **

**Me: Oops, uh, gotta go! Bye!**

** Shizuo POV**

"My name is Roppi and I suggest that you get the fuck out of here.", the used-to-be-Izaya says.

Roppi? Didn't Shinra talk about him? Something about him being mean and aggressive...

"Hey, I'm freaking talking to you. Pay attention to me by using that shriveled up peanut in your head that you call a brain.", Roppi snaps.

Who the hell does he think he is? I growl and grab the collar of his shirt, "Are you callin me stupid you little-"

"Shizuo! We never use violence!", says a loud and familiar voice.

I drop Roppi and turn around and see Shira in all his ugly-and-stupid-lab-coat&glasses glory. Great, just brilliant.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I ask getting more and more pissed.

"I'm here because you aren't taking care of you client responsibly." he says bluntly.

"What the hell?! So you're the guardian angel of mentally challenged people now?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, rather than dealing harshly with Roppi", Shinra says gesturing to a pissed off Roppi, "Try talking with Psyche".

"How?! I've only been here for less than a freakin' hour and you expect me to know everything about this guy?" I asked gesturing to Roppi who was now laying on the couch muttering curse words that I've never even heard of in my life.

Shinra just smiles and sings, "Sugar a day keeps the big, bad Roppi away."

I just stare at him wondering if _he _is the one who needs help. My eyes almost pop out of my head when he pulls out an enormous lollie pop from his lab coat. Who keeps _those_ in _there_? He hands the lollie pop to Roppi who immediately snatches it up. I gasp as his eyes change from blood red to bright pink.

The raven giggles and starts eating the candy. "Psyche, this is Shizuo. Say hello." Shinra says to him slowly as if he were a 3 year old. Psyche might as well be a 3 year old. He's just staring at me as he eats his candy. Creepy...

"Hi!", Pysche says in a loud, high, and happy voice. "I'm Pysche. I love candy and to sing. I'm also much better that Roppi.", he brags.

I have to agree with him on that. This version of Izaya seems bubbly and friendly. I wonder how he drove people off?

**-One Hour Later-**

I just had to ask, didn't I. I groan softly and try to cover my poor, aching ears. They probably wanna pop off and start running. The sad thing is, I'd be right behind them. I need to leave this torture chamber!

"...so then he fell, but then I-", Pysche chatted as he was cut off by me.

"Okay! I get it.", I said putting on a fake smile. This kid talks way too much and I think I'm half deaf. I'm actually starting to miss Roppi.

"Awww!", Psyche whines. "I was just getting to the best part."

'No, no, no, it's fine. I insisted", I say trying to keep my sanity. Please god, please, just get him to _shut up_!

"Ummm... how about we play a game? Let's play Lords and Knights", I say as I pull a board game out. "Here, you can be the prince", I say as I pass the crown figurine to him.

You know those times where you say something and you just wanna take it back? Well this was one of the moments because I've apparently made a grave mistake.

I said the word... Prince.

All of a sudden I hear maniacal laughing behind me. I feel a chill go dowm my spine. What have I done?

Psyche's bright pink eyes change to a pure, liquid gold color.

"My name is Hibiya! Now bow down before me before I squash you like a bug you lowly peasent!", this 'Hibiya' demands.

"Ummm... Hibiya-", I start.

"Who gave you permission to call me by that name?", he asks snidely.

"I believe it was y-", I try to say before I was cut off yet again.

"Do not talk back to me!" he yells. "You can only call me Prince, Sir, or My Lord. Anything less and I will drag you into the bathroom and hang you by your thumbs while scalding water is running."

I wasn't sure who I missed more now, Roppi or Psyche.

"Ummm... I'm just gonna..." I sprinted out the door before Hibiya could say another word.

After I closed the door I leaned against it to rest. I could hear muffled voice from inside.

_That was too easy to make him leave_.

Definately Roppi.

_I wish he would've stayed longer._

I believe that's Psyche, and really?!

_I say good riddance._

Ugh, Hibiya.

_I thought he was different. I thought that he'd be the one to help lead me out of this prision, but I guess I was wrong. I'm all alone._

I-Izaya?!

_You've got us. _

_You're right, we be together, forever. _

I feel really bad. While the other 'Izaya's' may not want me, the real one does, and that's all that matters. Don't worry Izaya. I'm staying, and hopefully, I too can be with you forever.

Starting now, I will be there for you, Izaya.

**Me: Awww Shizuo! You sap ;)**

**Shizuo: Shut up!**

**Izaya: Shizu-chan~**

**Shizuo: Shut it you damn flea.**

**Izaya: Good luck! *runs away***

**Shizuo: Get back here! *chases with a stop sign***

**Me: So... hope you liked it :) Please review, it motivates me ;)**


	3. The Game of Love

**Me: Let's get psyched for Psyche!**

**Psyche: Yay!**

**Me: Hope you like it. I'll try to make it fluffy ;)**

**Izaya POV**

I look up from my place on the couch as the door opens as Shizuo steps in. Why? Didn't he leave already? I guess the confusion showed on my face because he said,"I'm not going to leave you."

I gasp and feel my chest tighten. "Why thank you Shizu-chan~", I say cockily while trying to cover my shaking voice. That's quite a good nickname. Look at his face turn red!

I see him breath in shakily, trying to calm himself down. "Izaya, I've decided to stay with you, you don't have to be alone anymore." he says gently. I gasp a little and feel tears start to pool in my eyes.

He cares for me?

He cares for me.

He cares for me!

I feel so very happy, but wait, this can't be happening! Desperate to keep my emotions in, I start to close myself off.

_Oh no you don't!, Psyche crys. _

My eyes widden as I feel Psyche start to push through my mind.

_No! What are you doing?!, I screech. _

_Izaya, he came back for you, now it's our turn to show kindness to him. I you wont, I will!, he says._

I feel myself leave my body as Psyche came in.

**Psyche POV**

"Shizu-chan!", I cry wrapping my arms around the larger male. I feel him tense slightly and then he embraced me tightly in his arms. After a moment he pulls me back and looks into my eyes.

"Psyche" he whispers. It wasn't a question! He knows it's me! I start to jump up and down happily.

"Shizu-chan!", I really like the nickname Iza-chan gave him. It suits him well.

"Yes?", he askes, slightly annoyed by the name.

"Can we go outside to eat? I'm hungry. I hear there's a really good bakery around here. I LOVE sweets! My favorite is anything with strawberries. Do you like sweets? I like sweets. Wait! I told you that already. More importantly, do you like starwberries? I l-", I was cut off my Shizu-chan hand. I took that break to take a deep breath.

"Hold on!" he said. "You're talking way too fast and way too much."

I laugh, "That's what Iza-chan says to me."

"Iza-chan?"

"Ya, it's my nickname for Izaya."

"Okay..."

"So, can we go out for lunch?"

"Sure", Shizu-chan sigh.

"Yay!"

"Wait for me. I have to get my stuff. I'll be right back."

I smile when the door closes.

_So Iza-chan, looks like I've got a date!, I giggle. _

_Why should I care?, he grumbles back. _

_Because, he's our target in the game now. Who ever he falls in love with first wins., I say happily._

_Fine., he retorts. _

_Good, I say grinning. _

"Psyche! I'm back!" I here Shizu-chan call.

"Coming!" I cry, bounding towards the door.

"Let's get going"

We walk out of the hospital, down the street. There is a bakery called Café Dulcé. When we enter, I get hit with the sweet aroma of candy and pastries.

"Psyche", Shizu-chan say waving a hand in front of my face. "What do you want? I'll pay, my treat."

"Thanks Shizu-chan!", I cry giving him a hug.

"Ya, ya, now hurry up", he says as his face becomes tinted with pink.

"Okay!~", I look around. Everything looks amazing! Then I see it.

"Shizu-chan, I want that large strawberry tart!", I say excitedly, my mouth watering.

As we pay, Shizu-chan's phone rings. He talks for a while. Did something happen?

"Psyche, Shinra says we need to eat back at the hospital." he explains. I hang my head in disappointment.

"If it helps, I'll stay with you."

"Really?!", I feel my eyes widden.

"Really.", he promises.

"Yay!", I cry as I grab his hand and practically drag him back to the hospital and into my room.

As we ate, I felt so happy.

_Can you feel this Iza-chan?, I ask._

_Ya, I feel warm and happy. What is it?, he askes?_

_This, Iza-chan, is love._

I broke of my communication with Iza-chan when I heard Shizu-chan say something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?", I ask.

"You have food on your face."

"Really?! Where?", I pick up a napkin to clean it up. Before I could though, I felt Shizu-chan lean towards me. I feel my face heat up.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask.

Without answering, he leans in and gently licks the food off my face. My face flushes at the contact. Before I could stop it, I let out a small moan.

"Ps-yche-kun", he says in a voice that give me chills.

"S-Shizu-chan", I answer, biting back another moan.

Shizu-chan leaned foward again and this time kissed my lips. I gasped. His lips were soft and smooth. He sucked gently on my bottom lip as I let out a moan. He smiled as his tonge licked my lips, asking for entrance. My lips parted almost automatically as his tonge started to explore my cavern. I moan again when his tongue brushes mine. He starts to then lick my tongue with his. I start to pant as my lungs were being deprived of air. Finally he pulled back and we both took deep breaths.

"T-that was amazing", I say, blushing. Shizu-chan just laughs and pulls me into a hug.

"S-", I started, but was cut off by a huge clap of thunder. I gasp. I'm very scared of thunderstorms. I start to squirm in his arms. I need to be alone, but I need Shizu-chan too. I curl up and press my hands over my ers as another clap of thunder echoed through the room.

"It's okay.", Shizu-chan says soothingly as he pulls me into his arms. "I'll protect you."

That's right, I have Shizu-chan. I don't have to be alone anymore.

We slowly move to the bed and curl up together.

_Looks like I've already won this game, Iza-chan., I say grinning. _

_Don't be so sure of yourself., is all he said. _

As I start to fall asleep I whisper Shizu-chan's name. In return he also whispers a name. But it's not mine.

"Izaya", he says as sleep carrys me away.

Maybe I haven't won and the real game's just begun.

**Me:How was it?**

**Psyche: I liked spending time with Shizu-chan**

**Izaya: Shut up Psyche. He's mine, besides, only I can call him that**

**Me: Ooh, a love triangle ;)**

**Shizuo: Uh... *sweatdrop***

**Me: Please review for more**


	4. Prince Charming

**Me: Where's Hibiya?**

**Hibiya: Don't call me that! I'm your superior!**

**Me: *whispers* More like inferior**

**Hibiya: What was that? **

**Me: Oh, nothing... *runs away* bye!**

**Hibiya: *sighs* **

**Shizuo POV**

I woke up, blinded by the sunlight. Sunlight? My room has curtains... I look around. Oh, right, this isn't my room it's Izaya's. I must has fallen asleep.

Turning under the covers, I come face to face, literally, with the sleeping raven. He looks so calm and peaceful. So cute... Wait! I can't say that! I feel my face start to heat up a bit.

I reach out and gently brush some hair out of his face. He gives a small sigh at the contact. I smile, starting to rub his hair. Izaya begins to stir, his eye lids fluttering.

"He really does look like a prince.", I say before I can stop myself. Wait, prince? Prince! I slap my hands over my mouth, but it was too late. Izaya's eyes snap open and they change from crimson to gold.

What have I done?! I feel myself tense as Hibiaya stares at me. His mouth twists into a smirk.

"What do you think you're doing here in bed with me? Should you be on the floor?", he asks snidely. Before I can do anything, he kicks me out of the bed. Literally, his foot connected with my chest and sent me crashing to the ground. That bastard! I want to just punch the lights out of him, but then Shinra will give big me a whole big lecture on what I did wrong and I really don't want to have to listen to him for an hour, just looking at him is enough.

"That's much better.", Hibiya says. "Now go make me some breakfast." He waves his hand as if to shoo me out. Grumbling, I get out and leave to get him something.

After all, Shinra said that Hibiya always gets what he wants.

**Hibiya POV**

What did that stupid underling think his was doing? Sharing a bed with me, hah! That makes me want to laugh.

_Hibiya, have you already for gotten about our new game?, Psyche asks. _

_No, but why should I be nice?, I ask. _

_Because, it'll make him fall in love with you faster, Psyche replies. _

_Hibiya, I'd glady trade places with you, Izaya says. _

_No!, I snap. It's my turn after all. _

_Fine, Izaya sighs. _

_I will win!, I say confidently._

"Hibiya!", I here Shizuo call.

Coming into the room I say paranoid, "Didn't I tell you not to call me Hibiya?

"Fine, I hope you like your toast Hibiya-_sama_.", he says grinning like the Cheshire Cat from his spot on the couch.

I completely forget about my hate for toast as my face starts to turn red. Hibiya-sama?!

"Come on, eat!", Shizuo says, annoyed as he waves the piece of toast in my face. "Don't make me do this.", he warns.

"Do what?", I ask stubbornly.

Suddenly he pulls me down into his lap. My mouth opens to make a noise of surprise, but Shizuo takes that moment to stuff a piece of toast in it. I sort of choke on it as I swallow.

"You could of killed me!", I shriek, looking up at him angrily.

He laughs and says, "I doubt just that could kill you."

"Stop it!", I yell. Outraged, I get up and turn to face him. I reach back to hit him, but before I could, he takes my hand, gets down on one knee and says, "Your wish is my command, Hibiya-sama."

I freeze as my face starts to redden to the color of a tomato. I give a small gasp as he gently place a kiss on my knuckles.

"Hibiya-sama?", he questions, looking up at me. When his eyes meet mine my face feels hot and I turn my head away.

"P-please leave me for now.", I command weakly. He gets up and walks to the door. Before opening it he says, "I'll be back soon, so don't miss me too much."

When the door closes I collapse on the couch. What the hell was that?! I've never felt so defenseless in my life!

_That's just how he is, Izaya says. He's breaking down our barricades, one by one. _

_You're doing a good job Hibi-chan, but I'm in first place, Psyche says smiling happily. _

_What place is everyone in?, I ask curiously. _

_I'm in first, you're in second, Iza-chan's in third and Roppi-chan's in fourth, Psyche explains. _

_Oh? I'm in second? Well don't be surprised if I surpass you Pysche, I say grinning. _

**-One Hour Later-**

"Hibiya!", I hear someone call. I slowly open my eyes. I see Shizuo shaking me gently. I must have fallen asleep at one point.

"What?", I grumble.

My eyes widden as he pulls me into a hug. "I thought you got hurt!", he said. "I came in and you were on the floor!"

"Sorry", I say, gently leaning into his arms. He's so warm. I give a small smile. He's changing me, yes, he's the one I love.

"Hibiya?", he says. I look up him.

My eyes widden as he leans down and kisses me. I slowly close my eyes. I feel so warm and happy.

"Thank you, Shizuo." I say softly as we pull apart.

"You said my name!", he says in surprise.

I give him a small smile as I walk him to the door.

"See you soon", he says.

"Ya", I say, smiling as I close the door.

_This is the one I love, I tell Psyche, Izaya, and Roppi. _

_They don't answer, they don't have to. We all feel the same. We feel love._

_I'm next, says Roppi._

Time for round #3.

**Next up is Roppi :) Let's see what that bad boy can do. ;) Please review! It makes me write faster.**


	5. Forget-Me-Nots

**Layla: OMG! It's been too long! **

**Izaya: *sniffle* I thought you forgot about us!**

**Shizuo: Where the hell have you been! With you gone I had to look after this nutcase all by myself!**

**Izaya: Nutcase... *hides in corner***

**Layla: Shizuo! What the hell?! **

**Shizuo: I'm sorry, but you have no idea what I've been through! **

**Izaya: *sob sob***

**Shizuo: Tch, sorry flea...**

**Izaya: Shizu-chan! *hugs***

**Shizuo: WTF?! Get off! *blushes***

**Layla: Awwww! So cute! But save that for later, k?**

**All: Enjoy this new chapter! :)**

**Shizuo POV**

Tiredly, I make my way to Izaya's room. I bearly got any sleep because all I can think about is Izaya! Yawning, I slowly open the door. Stepping in, I look around for him. I find Izaya laying on his couch, asleep.

"Izaya, wake up.", I say as I gently shake him.

His eyes slowly open. Staring at me, his eyes change from crimson to blood red. This isn't Izaya, nope, it's... Roppi.

"Are you gonna just stand there and gawk at me or what?", Roppi asks snidely.

Ugh, I'm feeling a déjà vú moment coming on. I grit my teeth a little. Roppi is definately not my favorite. He's mean, stubborn and destructive. Although, I really can't say anything bad about him being distructive since I have my own destructive, super-human strength.

"I brought you breakfast.", I say, holding out a bag.

"No thanks."", he says turning up his nose.

I can almost feel the vein popping out of my head. I open the bag and take out a biscuit. Before he can say anything, I cram the food into his mouth and cover his mouth with my hand, forcing him to swallow. He quickly swallows and is gasping for air like a fish out of water after I removed my hand.

"Are you trying to kill me!", he asks angrily.

I smile sweetly, "I had to because you wouldn't take it yourself."

Roppi just glared at me. I can almost feel his eyes burning a hole in my head. I turn around, "I'll be right back. Be sure to finish breakfast."

Walking out of the room, I let the door click closed quietly behind me.

**Izaya POV**

I had the weirdest dream. I was riding on a horse with Shizu-chan (Hibiya's fault) across a large field. When we got the center, we were surrounded by cute, fluffy animals (Psyche's fault) which started to sing. Like WTF?! Then, all the animals disappeared and were replaced by knives (Roppi's fault, but I'm thankful for no more animals). The knives were taunting me and trying to persuade me to kill Shizu-chan. I was so confused and scared. Then, I saw the light.

When I open my eyes, I'm face to face with Shizu-chan. I really didn't want to face him after that dream.

_Don't worry, says Roppi. I got this._

_Really?, I ask nervously. _

_Yes, after all it's my turn, Roppi responds. _

_Ok..., I say hesitantly. _

_This should be fun, Roppi says, smirking._

My vision goes black as my eyes close, and Roppi's open.

**Roppi POV**

I look at Shizuo and smirk. He looks slightly shocked, with a stupid look on his face.

"Are you gonna just stand there and gawk at me or what?", I ask him, suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I brought you breakfast.", he says, ignoring my comment and holding out a shopping bag full of food.

"No thanks.", I say, turning my head just to get a reaction from him.

I almost laugh as I see a vein pop out of his head. I can almost see steam coming out of his ears too!

In a fast movement, he grabs something out of the bag and shoves it in my mouth. I cough as some crumbs go down my windpipe. I try to spit out, but he covers my mouth so I can only swallow. I narrow my eyes, but swallow it anyway.

"Are you trying to kill me!", I ask angrily. That bastard! Stop smiling at me and take back your damn food!

"I had to because you wouldn't take it yourself.", he says innocently. Ya, innocently my ass.

Turning to leave, he says, "I'll be right back. Be sure to finish breakfast.". When the door closes behind him, I roll on my back and groan. What. The. Hell.

Sighing I stare at the food. What the hell am I supposed to do with this? I get up and pick up the bag. I start going through the contents. Biscuits, bacon, pancakes... I say as I toss them onto the floor.

And last, but not least-

I freeze. In the bag are ice pops.

**-flashback-**

_"Ne~ Dota-chin!", I say happily._

_"Yes Izaya?", Dota-chin says, sighing. _

_I giggle. He really hates that name and that's why I love it. _

_"I heard you got into that expensive highschool for free." I say grinning. _

_"Ya", he says. "I'm gonna miss you." _

_"Same!", I cry. "Ne~ why don't we celebrate?"_

_"Okay", he says grinning. "I'll meet you on the rooftop of the tallest building in Ikebukuro."_

_"It's a deal.", I say. _

_I ran off to the store. What should I buy? Ah ha! Dota-chin will love these! I quickly ran to the rooftop to meet Dota-chin. _

_"Hey!", he calls._

_"Look what I brought!", I call, waving my bag of ice pops. _

_I jog over to him and hand him one. I took one out for myself and we sat on the edge of the building. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes and wished this moment could last forever. _

_"Izaya, this is for you.", Dota-chin says handing me his popsicle stick. _

_He's giving me his garbage? I turn the stick over and my eyes widen. On the back, it says WINNER. _

_"Thanks so much Dota-chin", I say happily. _

_"No problem.", he says laughing. "Izaya, your ice pop is melting."_

_I look down and indeed it was. The cool, slippery substance was running slowly down my hand. Next to me, Dota-chin got up. He stretched and then held a hand out to me. But before I could take it, he was blown off the side of the building by a large gust of wind. _

_"Dota-chin!", I scream. _

_I saw him clinging to a ledge in the side of the building. I reached my hand down to him. He took it and for a moment, everything was fine. Then I realized that he was holding onto my melted ice pop covered hand. My eyes widen as he started to slip. _

_"No!", I cry._

_"Izaya", he says. I look at him, tears pouring down my face. _

_"Thank you for everything.", he says. _

_Then he let go of my hand. He fell, eyes never leaving my face. A small smile played on his lips. Then his body hit the ground and the light left his eyes. _

_But a smile still remained on his lips. _

**-flashback ends-**

It's all my fault. It's all my fault he died.

I started to cry. Staring at the box of ice pops, I felt like I was going to throw up. I stumbled over to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. When I was done I shakily got up. Gasping, I went over to the sink and splashed water on my face.

I opened one of the draws and revealed a razor. I picked it up and slowly dragged it across the skin of my wrist, letting to crimson liquid flow. I did this to forget. To for get the pain. To forget the guilt. To forget the person I failed to save.

All of a sudden Shizuo burst in. He found me here alone, crying, surrounded by a puddle of blood. He gently picked me up and brought me to the couch. Then he got out a first aid kit and proceeded to bandage my wounds. He didn't ask me any questions, and for that I'm thankful.

He gently pulled me into a hug. I stiffened at first, but then relaxed and cried into his chest. I feel like such a loser for crying. I look up at Shizuo and he looks down at me. Then he kisses me gently. I gasp, but then join in.

He licks my lips, asking for entry which I grant. I moan as his tongue explores my mouth. We stay in this passionte kiss until neither of us can breathe. I look up at him and give him a small smile.

"Roppi", he murmurs.

"Shizuo", I answer back as I close my eyes, content in his arms.

_He wins, I say. _

_All that's left is me, Izaya says worriedy. _

_It'll be okay, says everyone._

_But you were my guards, my protection, Izaya says uncertainly. _

_You don't need us, he'll protect you, everyone said happily. _

_Okay..., says Izaya. One last round, one last chance, one more piece of fate._

Time for Round #4

**Layla: I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review**

**Izaya: It's my turn next!**

**Shizuo: Oh great...**

**Izaya: Shizu-chaaaan**

**Shizuo: -_-'"**

**Layla: Haha, hope you get along in the next chapter **


	6. Izaya

**Layla: Hiya :)**

**Izaya: I'm so excited!**

**Shizuo: -_-**

**Layla: What?**

**Shizuo: Are we really gonna...?**

**Layla: Yes :) The rating has gone up. Ready to get hot and steamy ;)**

**Izaya: Huh? *lost***

**Shizuo: OMFG! **

**Layla: Haha ¡Warning, this chapter contains more mature content! Don't read if ya don't like. **

**Izaya POV**

I woke up next to something warm. Slowly opening my eyes, I was face to face with Shizu-chan. He looked so peaceful, cute. Wait, cute? I felt my cheeks get warm. I struggle to get out of his arms, but that only causes them to tighten around me. I let out a little whine which causes Shizu-chan to stir.

"Shizu-chaaan", I whine. His eyes open sleepily.

"Ne, ne~", I say smiling, "are you gonna let go soon?"

He looks down and sees that his arms are wound tightly around my waist. His face heats up and I giggle. He sits up abruptly, causing me to roll over onto my side.

I can't help but cry out as I feel a sharp pain come from my left wrist. Shizu-chan immediately looks over at me. I hold up my wrist to see what happened. It's wrapped in white bandages. I look at Shizu-chan in confusion.

"You- no Roppi, cut himself.", he explained. Oh. I look down at the wound again.

"It hurts.", I say quietly.

"Of course it does. You got cut pretty deeply.", Shizu-chan says.

I look down in shame. I can't believe I cut myself. I thought I broke this habit. But ever since Dota-chin...

Dota-chin. I remember now. I feel tears start to come in my eyes. No! I can't cry. Crying is for the weak.

"Izaya?", he asks, concerned.

I look at him through my bangs. Shizu-chan takes my bad wrist before I can move. Looking down at the wound, he looks back at me. Then he bows his head and gently kisses my bandage. My eyes widen and tears start to roll down my face.

"S-Shizu-chan", I cry. Smiling, he pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay Izaya, everything will be alright."

I bury my face in his chest and cry. He slowly rubs my back until my tears stop. I look up at him blushing. His shirt is soaked.

"S-Sorry", I stutter.

"You okay now?", he asks. I smile and nod my head.

He looks down at his damp shirt, "Well, I better go change."

Shizu-chan stands up and starts walking to the door. Shizu-chan... wait... I hold out my hand, reaching for him. He's too far away... leaving me... don't go... wait...

"Wait!", I cry. He turns around quickly.

"Izaya?"

"P-please stay with me."

He smiles and comes back over to the bed. I look up at him with pleading eyes.

"I guess I have no choice", he says laughing. "Hold on a minute"

He pulls of his wet shirt revealing his nice, toned body. I blush. He looks so hot. He has broad shoulders and and lean, but muscular body.

"What are you lookin at?", he teases. My face becomes an even darker shade of red.

Shizu-chan leans over to my ear. "I-zay-a-kun", he purrs.

I can't help but moan a little. Shizu-chan grins at this and kisses me. His lips are demanding. I moan as he slips his tongue into my mouth. His tongue licks all around in my mouth. It's so hot... Shizu-chan...

We pull apart, both breathing heavily. I want Shizu-chan. I want him now.

**Shizuo POV**

I look down at Izaya. He looks so hot, lying on the bed, clothes rumpled and eyes full of lust.

I reach down and pull off his shirt. His chest is smooth and creamy. I run my fingers down his chest causing him to shiver. Then I tease his nipples with my fingers causing him to moan. I smile and lick the tip of one of his hardened nipples, earning me another moan. I take the bud into my mouth and start sucking on it while using my free hand to play with the other one.

"S-Shizu-chan", he cries.

I smirk and slowly make my way down his chest and stomach. I look down at his jeans and see his erection. Seeing this makes my erection nearly unbearable, but I hold out. I pull Izaya's jeans and underwear off, freeing his erection. He shivers as the cold air hits his member.

I take his erection in my hand and start to pump it. Izaya moan loudly and bucks his hips. I smile and then move my hand faster and faster. Izaya moves his hips in time with my pumping causing more friction.

"Ah! Shizu-chan I'm gonna-", he was cut off by an orgasm. His screams of pleasure make my pants feel even tighter so I quickly stripped them off.

When Izaya recovered from his orgasm, he grabbed my member and licked the tip. I moaned with pleasure. He lick my erection all over before taking me into his mouth. His tongue swirled around my member while he sucked it. I moan loudly and grasped his hair. Then he started to bob his head up and down my erection. I bucked my hips trying to get more friction. Izaya glanced up at me for a second and then hummed. The vibration sent me over the edge and I came in his mouth. I stared at him as he swallowed it all.

I opened a draw and pulled out a bottle of lube. I turned Izaya over, onto his hands and knees. Then, I put some lube on my finger and poked his entrance. He gasped at the touch.

"It's alright", I reassured him. "Ready?"

He nodded so I put more lube on my fingers and pushed one finger into his entrance. He moaned as I started to move it. I then put another one in, and started to scissor and stretch the sides. He is so tight. I took the lube bottle again, poured some on my hand and then pumped my member to lubricate it and make it hard.

I positioned myself behind him, "Ready?". He nodded again.

I eased my member into his entrance. He was so tight! When I was all the way in, I waited so his body could adjust to it. I saw him nod, so I started to move. Izaya moan. Where is that bundle of nerves I'm looking for...?

All of a sudden I hear Izaya cry out in pleasure. I grin. I found his prostrate. Izaya screamed as I repeatedly hit that spot over and over again. He gave one last cry before he came. I feel his walls clamp down on my member and released inside him.

Izaya collapsed underneath me so I laid down next to him. We both panted. I wrapped my arms around Izaya as he closed his eyes.

"I love you"

**Izaya POV**

Shizu-chan... I love you too.

_He won... So now what?, I ask._

_You fall in love with him and stay with him forever, says Psyche, Hibiya and Roppi._

_But... what about you guys?_

_We are no longer needed. _

_What?! Don't go!, I cry._

_You'll be fine. We wont leave just yet, but you should get used to relaying more on Shizuo._

_But..._

_We can't stay forever, but don't forget: We are you._

So Shizu-chan is the winner. What now?

**Layla: Ah! What now? I'm like, out of ideas! Please help!**

**Izaya: So what now?**

**Layla: I have to idea! *freaking out***

**Shizuo: If you worry to much your gonna get wrinkles**

**Layla: Are you callin me old!**

**Shizuo: ...**

**Layla: -_-**

**Izaya: Please review and add ideas! :)**


End file.
